


队狼狗血设定之警匪前传

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [13]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼狗血设定之警匪前传

时逢盛夏七月流火，房子外面的电箱正不堪重荷地发着令人更加躁郁的嗡嗡声。老旧的建筑之间挨得很近，让本就无风闷热的空气被挤压得仿佛凝滞了一般，呼吸起来都倍感困难。

Scott轻手轻脚地打开房门，屋里漆黑一片。他没有伸手去摸门旁的电灯开关，只是借着窗口那点儿月光轻车熟路地左挪右闪走进了有点儿乱的小空间。茶几上的小电扇吱吱呀呀地转着，那风称不上凉爽，只是让人喘气儿的时候肺子里不至于再像着了火一样的难受。不远处的沙发里，正四仰八叉地躺着个人。上半身打着赤膊，下面只穿了一条沙滩裤，Scott甚至都知道那上面哪里破了洞哪里开了线。

最近Logan局里挺忙的，已经几天没有回家了。本来以为今天自己打完工回来也要对着空无一人的房子，没想到居然在客厅里看见了已经累瘫睡着的人。

Scott草草地洗了个澡，便走回客厅。他靠着沙发坐在地上，借着幽幽的光注视着陷入甜梦的男人。可能最近是真的累坏了，换成平时，一点点走动声都足以令Logan从沙发里蹦起来顺便抽出这会儿应该塞在沙发垫缝隙里的手枪。Scott轻轻将头靠在Logan的胯骨上，执起滑出沙发的右手放在自己的左手中，托到唇边细细亲吻每一次关节以及布满粗粝老茧的手掌。

皎白的月光被一片不知从哪里飘来的薄云笼在深沉的夜色里，忽然暗下的光线将一睡一醒的二人间的气氛照得陡增了几分暧昧。脱去了少年稚嫩的样貌，趋于青年俊朗的轮廓浸沐在阴影下，拔高的身形蜷窝在沙发边为的只是去靠近那个熟睡的人。

Scott伸出舌尖舔润着Logan的掌心，不是小狗撒娇的那种亲昵，而是带着欲望的试探。如果Logan这个时候醒来，他会看到Scott在舔弄他手心的时候，眼睛依然不错目地死死盯着自己。哪怕周围难以视物，那眼里灼痛人心的情感也足能在这幽暗中以欲火焚烧照射一切。Scott真想狠狠咬下去，哪怕是惊醒，他也不顾他的反抗将他压在沙发里操得前后都汁水横流。而Scott非常清楚，任性从来都不是自己的权力，他不能抓着Logan一味地索要着天边的月亮水里的星星。他真的付不起妄为之后所要承受的代价……在折磨了彼此无数次的伤害与挣扎之后，不论是他还是Logan，最终他们都选择了妥协，以压抑和装傻的方式。Logan假装看不见自己的爱欲，自己则安分听话地当他理想中的“亲人”。不管多么畸形多么扭曲的相处模式，他知道，他们只是离不开对方。

一时间，不大的空间里只剩下阵阵轻微的鼾声和一下比一下重过呼吸的喘息。

然而理性虽然敲打着Scott的大脑让他清醒一些，可毕竟他也只是个处于勃发期的少年，下腹处蠢蠢欲动的感觉就像身上涌出的汗水一样不稍片刻便浸透全身。Scott觉得自己可怜到有些可悲，他只能抓着自己的下体扭过头像条狗一样不断嗅着Logan腹股沟处传来的体味。他伸出舌尖舔着上面那层微咸的薄汗，既不敢用牙齿品味这身肌肉的韧劲儿也不敢用嘴唇吸吮出属于自己的痕迹。他闭着眼睛，靠着想象和那一点点味道来慰藉自己硬得快要爆炸的阴茎。

不够，根本就不够。

越是靠近Logan，Scott就越渴望能得到他的一切。许是平时太过压抑，到了此刻这种几乎能让自己为所欲为的时候，他真的无法满足于只靠自己的双手来舒缓0情欲。

Scott起身半跪在Logan的身侧，将自己勃起的下身贴上Logan的小臂。因汗水的蒸发使得Scott的阴茎在刚接触到Logan的皮肤时，被那微凉的触感刺激得差点当场缴械。Scott将头轻轻抵在Logan的肩头，重重的喘息着，等待着那股强烈的射精感稍微褪去些。尽管要冒着Logan随时会醒来的风险，但他还是不想射得那么草率，这简直成了Scott病态的执着——捍卫自己的男性尊严。

过了不久，Scott开始缓缓地动起了自己下身。

如果允许，他真的非常想大声呻吟叫喊出来。Logan的身体看起来肌肉虬结拳头比沙包还大，一定会像铁块一样冷冰冰的砸地一个坑。可这样想就真的大错特错了。其实，Logan身上的肌肉摸起来非常有弹性，尤其是背脊上那些，若是带了汗水或是泡沫更是滑腻得像涂了奶油。Scott每次帮Logan擦背的时候，都要想些特别倒胃口的东西才能让自己不至于当场出洋相。

Logan的小臂不像后背那样光滑，上面有些细软的汗毛，刮过Scott年轻敏感的阴茎时总能惹得一阵麻到尾椎的刺痒。越痒Scott就越想要快些磨蹭，仿佛那样便能甩掉那些渐渐缠上他心尖的悸动。Logan的小臂已经不再有那微凉的温度，他能感觉到那块皮肤正在他的动作下一点点向上攀升着热度。

他在脑子里想象着不只是这一点点，而是Logan整个身体都在因他而激动泛红。这感觉不是他一个人的单向情感，而是两人攀附着彼此共赴情欲。Logan在他身下勃起，向他索要亲吻并拥抱他抚摸他的全身。

Scott将浑浊炙热的呼吸喷吐在Logan的颈间，那里已经沁出细密的汗珠。他伸出舌头轻轻舔掉，将属于Logan的味道卷进口中再化成他的模样浮于脑海。他不能肆意地喊出他的名字来证明自己此刻的情和欲，甚至连他妈的呼吸都要克制在不足以惊醒他的程度。多少还存了些少年心性的Scott，只觉得眼眶一阵烧痛。

小臂上的那块皮肤已经被磨蹭得非常热了，甚至已经高过他那几乎爆炸的阴茎。那团火烧灼着Scott仅有的理智，控制着他不去碰触其它渴望许久却求而不得的东西。 

他用最轻的力道将Logan的手臂曲起，再一次将自己插进大臂与小臂之间的空隙中。

他真的再也压抑不住了，很轻的一声叹息在Logan的耳边爆开。当Scott发觉时，他紧绷地僵住了身体。好在，Logan睡得太沉了，他甚至连姿势都没有改变过。静止了一会儿，Scott实实在在的感受着两股充满力量的肌肉相互之间的挤压。紧热而且顺滑，在那些前液和汗水的滋润下。

那浑圆结实的屁股也是这样的感觉吧，不，一定比这还要好，Scott忍不住想。他甚至开始妄想着，下一次将自己的阴茎夹在那两瓣圆翘的屁股肉中间来回磨蹭。说不定一个使力还能操进那紧得能将自己夹断的屁眼里，当然自己不会蛮干进去使他受伤的。他会先将他舔湿，从里到外彻彻底底的。他的阴茎会不断磨蹭着Logan的前列腺，让他的阴茎一直保持着勃起。干性高潮会让他不停的呻吟叫喊，大量的前列腺液会像失禁一样从顶端的小孔冒出来。这时他会停下操干，吃一些淫液再去和Logan接吻，这样他就会知道他有多爱自己这样发了疯一样的操他。

Scott一直都知道的，一旦像这样碰触了Logan的身体，他就会像那些瘾君子一样从此沉沦在其中，再无回头的一天。可Logan就如同那些看似温和的强效毒品一样，开始只是一点点没人会察觉他在自己身上的作用，等到发现时，就已经无法戒除。别说戒除，就是那些最开始时的戒断反应都会让人痛不欲生。他不知道这一次之后，自己再面对Logan时还能否自若的和他相处，可再难他也会去做，就像Logan知道一切之后做的那样。只有这一刻，让他放任自己那些肮脏污秽的念头，让他在脑海里将这一切涂抹遍Logan的全身吧。

Scott将右手覆在Logan的右手上，十指交握。他心里默念着“对不起”却任由脑袋里那些绮思向着更加色情的方向飞驰。

他越动越快，那些强烈快感盘集在他的下身，他就快要射了。他脑海里浮现着那湿润红肿的穴口正一开一合的邀请着自己不断侵犯，那蠕动绞紧的肠道箍住自己的柱身就像要榨干他一样。硬挺多时的阴茎在自己不停的撸动下正吐着一股股浓稠的精液，他为了照顾自己已经许久没有过与他人亲密的机会，这浓厚粘稠的精液正是Logan说不出口的爱。

Scott压着声音低喊出一声释放的呻吟,那些象征着青春活力的大量白浊沿着肌肉的纹理向下流淌着，有些甚至已经沾到了他们俩那有些破旧的小沙发上。

月亮已经不知在何时又一露出了它的大脸，跟个澡盆一样亮得晃眼。也可能是时近午夜，尽管那电箱依然发出恼人的声响，但是更加静谧的气氛正笼罩在贫民窟的上空，那是沉静和黑暗的轮廓。

Scott伏在Logan的颈间，平息着高潮带来的空虚感。他偏头亲吻着Logan已经几天没刮的胡子，不知道是该窃喜自己在没有惊动他的情况下用他的身体撸了一发，还是该悲泣自己那份可能一生都无法得到回应的感情。他支起身子，愣愣的看着那些狼藉，想清理，却更想让这些多留在Logan身上片刻，最好是能染上属于Scott Summers的刻痕。他点起一些，涂抹在Logan的唇边。用着他能想到能控制到的力度以唇舌将之送进Logan的嘴里。

“爱我吧，求你。”Scott将额头默念着，最后只脱口而出一声：“Logan。”


End file.
